Deathhold
The Deathhold is an epic dungeon found in the deep regions of the Shardlord's Scar. It is the current base of operations for the Ghosts of Iron, alongside the theatres the other leaders operate at, such as Vice Iron within his other fortresses. It started as an ambush ground that evolved into a warbase that served during the Attack on Soltopia Academy after the guardian's defeat by the hands of Ghost Iron. History During the Ghosts of Iron invasion of Soltopia, Ghost Iron ordered the construction of a foothold deep within the Shardlord's Scar, which at the time was known as the Outhriem Wilds. The progression of the foothold went smoothly, and the construction went faster than anticipated. The Guardians of Soltopia watched carefully before signalling to rally defenses - many of them suspected it meant something foreboding, but did no attack as they couldn't indicate where the Ghosts came from nor the extent of their military might. Before the Ghosts invaded Soltopia, meaning to crush the Soltopia Academy and cripple who they believe stole "everything" from their homeworld, half the forces remained behind, to oversee the development of the foothold. The rich energies of the wilds acted as the land's power source, though they had to keep watch for the Guardian's forces who were expected. After Ghost Iron levelled the Academy, the base became a supplier of weaponry and armor as they the Ghosts took over what remained of Soltopia, enslaving the citizens and establishing a dystopian regime. When the Shardlord made an unexpected appearance, obliterating Ghost, the Ghosts stayed hidden within their base. After a period of time later, the Ghosts, though loyal to Vice, entered an alliance with the Shard of the Sun, as they shared similar goals. However, they are planning to take the Lord's head. After Vice Iron works to understand that his leader killed his father, he remains unsure as what to do in terms of loyalty. While the Shard has gifted him power beyond reckoning, Nemesis Iron insists they take revenge. While Vice ponders, the Deathhold stays in Nemesis' care. Layout The Deathhold is an underground complex, containing several rooms, traps, puzzles, and encounters. Because of this, it is linear, split into four wings, with several elite enemies. Several members of the Ghosts of Iron, specifically the more "elite" can call in reinforcements to damage and ambush the adventurers. The same goes for the traps that are active within the city's walls, and they may or may not be considerably worse, depending on what your definition of it is. At the end of each section, the last boss has a puzzle needed to access their area. These can range from lighting pyres to scouting the rooms for clues or killing a specific enemy. Bosses The dungeon houses twelve encounters, three per wing. 'Ironwares' *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Captain Duskware *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Ghost Pummeler *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Operator Keleran 'Anvil Gates' *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Forgemaster Zeon *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Heart of the Anvil *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Darkglaive Sisters 'Vault of the Elements' *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Zealots of Flame *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Bashka Vorpalsky *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Vault Kryssa 'Ghostthrone' *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Mark X Siege Cannon *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Protectors of the Throne *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/legendlegacy/images/b/b6/Normal_Helmet.png Nemesis Iron Denizens *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png *https://images.wikia.com/runescape/images/thumb/b/bb/Runespan_level_3.png/16px-Runespan_level_3.png Achievements *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Deathhold]: Complete Deathhold. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Master: Deathhold]: Complete Deathhold '''on '''Master. *https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Legend: Deathhold]: Complete Deathhold on Legend. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Made Unawares]: Defeat Captain Duskware on Legend difficulty after he realizes his siege plans are destroyed. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Pummel Horse]: Invoke the wrath of Ironclyde then defeat the Ghost Pummeler on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Please Press Zero]: Defeat Operator Keleran on Legend difficulty without anyone leaving the magenta circle. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Get Out of the Kiln!]: Defeat Forgemaster Zeon on Legend difficulty after preventing him from using his forge. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Preferably Charred]: Complete the Heart of the Anvil encounter on Legend difficulty without letting any of the Iron Acolytes go unimbued. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Brave the Glaive]: Defeat the Darkglaive Sisters on Legend difficulty after they rupture all members of the party. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [A Burnt Tongue]: Defeat the Zealots of Flame encounter on Legend difficulty after ruining the beast's appetite. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [You Shouldn't Hold On]: Defeat Basha Vorpalsky without anyone suffering from the full effects of Brain Destruction on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Chereography's Finest]: Witness the full powers of the Kryssa rituals then defeat Vault Kryssa on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Should've Gone to Eleven]: Help complete the Mark XI prototype, then defeat it and the Mark X on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Do It Right!]: Become a Protector of the Throne, then defeat the Protectors of the Throne on Legend difficulty. **https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Most Wanted Iron]: After sabotaging the prize winnings of Nemesis, defeat him on Legend difficulty. ***https://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20080921040242/wowwiki/images/3/35/Money_achievement.png [Impending Doom]: Discover the weapon plans for the incoming Ghosts of Iron forces.